The Hardest Game On Earth
by aquaJournalism
Summary: Ever heard of the hardest game ever? What happens when Silver finds Gold unable to beat it and makes fun of him? And also what happens when Gold challenges Silver to try and beat it? /Rated T for a kiss, and some implications towards the end. ONESHOT


**A/N: I was watching a walkthrough for 'The Hardest Game' or something like that, and I was like, "Oh, it can't be that hard." I searched it up, and nearly tore my hair out by the fifth level. XD And then I realized how funny it would be if Silver had been playing it. :x Thus came this fanfic! This is my first PreciousMetalShipping, so don't go too hard on me if I get the personalities wrong... ^^;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or its characters. I just borrow them to write crazy shit. :]**

**Warnings: AU, possible OOC-ness, and a kiss. Which equals shonen-ai. Don't like, don't read. Also some implications towards the end...**

**Pairing: PreciousMetalShipping**

**-0-0-0-**

"Augh! Stupid game!"

Silver raised an eyebrow, walking into his boyfriend's room. Said boyfriend seemed to be fuming and glaring at his laptop screen, on which a strange game was displayed. Silver rolled his eyes; Gold was always playing game after game, then complaining about how easy they were to beat. He was surprised, however, to see the number at the top right hand corner that read 'DEATHS: 113'. Barely stifling a snicker, he leaned over and took a good look at the game.

"You can't beat _this_?" He was incredulous. The game looked so simple; just a red square and some yellow and blue dots. Gold glared at him, before turning back to the laptop. Within seconds, the red square was hit by one of the blue dots, and was promptly sent back to the place where it had started out from. Silver laughed. "Gold, you fail at life," he teased, sitting on a chair next to the raven-haired boy.

Gold challenged, "If it's so easy then why don't _you _try it?" Silver smirked, accepting the challenge. He was sure that the game was as easy as it looked... He watched as Gold refreshed the page, waited for the game to load, and then settled into the seat that Gold had been sitting in earlier. Gold went out of the room, saying something about using the toilet.

Shifting his fingers to the keypad, Silver moved the red square. He wasn't even half-way through the level when he was hit by a blue dot. Semi-irritated, he started again, a frown plastered on his face. Just then, Gold entered the room, looked at Silver, and smirked, before saying, "Isn't as easy as it seems, eh?"

"Shut up; you're distracting me," Silver growled. He had almost passed the level when Gold's voice distracted him, causing him to suddenly press the key hard, sending the square right into the path of a blue dot.

Gold laughed, sat in the chair next to Silver and propped his feet up on the desk. Silver's eye twitched in annoyance at the foot nudging his arm.

Soon, twenty minutes had passed, and Silver was just about to give up and sic his Typlosion on the laptop. He was only at level three, and had already 'died' over a hundred times. Throwing his hands in the air, he yelled at the top of his lungs, "I GIVE UP!" Gold doubled over, laughing his ass off. Silver glared at him venomously.

"It's all your freaking fault, Gold! If you hadn't distracted me so much I probably would've finished the game by now!" Silver fumed, getting out of the chair and storming around the room. Gold watched him in slight amusement, before he too got out of his chair and, without much trouble, pushed the loud redhead against the wall. Silver promptly turned a bright shade of red, almost matching the color of his hair.

He protested, "G-Get off, Gold!" But the other simply stayed there, looking into his dull gray eyes with michief.

"Well, you could always have refused my challenge in the first place, Silv." Gold countered, pressing his body closer to Silver's. Silver blushed even darker – was that even possible? – and attempted to push Gold's face away from his, but to no avail. In a split second, Gold tip-toed and smashed his lips against Silver's, his tongue running along the other's bottom lip, requesting entry. He inwardly smirked as Silver parted his lips slowly, his arms wrapping around Gold's torso and pulling him closer.

The two broke apart moments later, gasping for air. Silver panted in arousal, noticing the predatory gaze in Gold's eyes, before he finally gave in and let the other throw him to the floor.

There were much more productive things to do than argue over a stupid game, after all.

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: O-kaaay...that was short. Also I didn't actually think of including the kissing bit, but it just somehow weaved its way in there. O_O. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this fanfic. ^^;**

**~garbage(rocks)**


End file.
